marvelfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Raven Darkholme (Ziemia-616)
prawo|250px Mystique (Raven Darkholme) jest fikcyjną postacią, która pojawia się w amerykańskich komiksach wydawnictwa Marvel Comics oraz w wielu adaptacjach zwykle związanych z X-Men . Stworzony przez artystę Davida Cockrum i scenarzystę Chris Claremont. Po raz pierwszy pojawiła się w komiksie Miss Marvel Vol. 1 zeszyt 16, opublikowane w 1978 r. Dane Name: Mystique Darkholme Prawdziwe imię i nazwisko: Raven Darkholme Poprzednie pseudonimy: Foxx, Mr. Raven, Leni Zauber, Amichai Benvenisti, Valerie Cooper, Mallory Brickman, B. Byron Biggs, Ronnie Lake, Holt Adler, Surge, Raven Wagne Uniwersum: 616 Tożsamość: Nieznana Wzrost: 5'10" (175 cm) Waga: 125lbs. (56 kg) Kolor włosów: Rude, czarne jako Raven Darkholme Kolor oczu: Żółte, bez wyraźnych źrenic w prawdziwej formie Zajęcie/zawód: Detektyw, terrorystka Klasa postaci: Mutant Status prawny: Notowana Stan cywilny: Wdowa Narodowość: Amerykanka Miejsce narodzin: Nieznane Znani krewni: Kurt Wagner (Nightcrawler, syn) Graydon Creed (syn - nie żyje), Rogue (przybrana córka), hrabia Christian Wagner (mąż, nie żyje), Destiny (Irene Adler, partnerka życiowa, nie żyje) Powiązania z grupami: Brotherhood of Mutants II (lider), X-Factor, Freedom Force (lider), Brotherhood of Evil Mutants II (lider), X-MEN Baza operacyjna: Ruchoma Pierwsze pojawienie się: Jako Raven Darkholme Ms. Marvel #16 Galeria Mystique_x3-1-.jpg|Rebecca Romijn jako Mystique Xmen-First-Class-Mystique-trailer.jpg First-Class-Mystique-x-men-first-class-22813529-1400-935.jpg The_Cauldron_II_-_13_kurt_n_mystique.png Mystique_Upgraded_XME.jpg Mystique-and-Wolverine-in-All-New-X-Men-14.png All-New_X-Men_Vol_1_9.jpg XMEN.png|Mystique oraz jej syn w kreskówce o X-men z roku 1992 Zdolności Mystique potrafi zmieniać kształt, przybierając postać innej osoby i naśladować głosy. Jest bardzo wygimnastykowana i silna. Historia Ziemia-616 Wczesne życie Nie wiadomo jak wyglądało jej dzieciństwo, lecz według niej moce objawiły się w wieku 12 lat, gdy musiała walczyć o życie. Ziemia-10005 Wczesne życie Raven została porzucona przez rodziców. Pewnego dnia włamała się do domu Charlesa Xaviera. Zmieniła się w jego matkę, ale ten o tym wiedział, gdyż umiał czytać w myślach. Dowiedziawszy się, że nie jest jedynym "innym" postanowił zaproponować włamywaczce zamieszkanie w domu jego rodziny. Gdy Charles wyjechał na studia w Oxfordzie, Raven wyruszyła z nim i zaczęła pracę jako kelnerka. X-Men Raven dołączyła do pierwszego składu X-Men, stworzonego przez jej przyjaciela, Charlesa Xaviera. Bardzo spodobała się ona Henry'emu McCoy'owi. Henry twierdził, że dzięki niej może odwrócić swoją mutację. Poprosił ją o próbkę krwi. Stworzył dzięki niej surowicę, ale zamiast anulować mutację, zwiększył ją. Zespołowi udało się zatrzymać Hellfire Club, ale został podzielony ponieważ Eric Lensherr uważał, że ludzie nie zaakceptują mutantów i postanowił stworzyć ugrupowanie Brotherhood of Evil Mutants, do którego przystąpiła Mystique. Zabójstwo Traska Mystique zabiła Dr Bolivara Traska, za to że tępił mutantów, ale ponieważ chciał on stworzyć maszyny do zabijania mutantów, jego śmierć przyspieszyła ten projekt, przez co później wiele mutantów zginęło. Brotherhood of Evil Mutants Mystique zmieniła się w Hery'ego Gyricha, aby porwać senatora Kelly i zmienić go w mutanta, zmuszając go w ten sposób do przestania popierania ustawy o rejestracji mutantów. W trakcie pojedynku na Liberty Island, Wolverine wbił w nią swoje pazury. Udało się jej jednak przeżyć. Później zmieniła się w zmarłego senatora Kelly i wycofała poparcie ustawy o rejestracji mutantów. Sojusz z X-Menami Mystique jako senator Kelly dowiedziała się od Williama Strykera, że Magneto przetrzymywany był w więzieniu federalnym. Zmieniła się w asystentkę Strykera i dostała się do jego komputera, skąd dowiedziała się, gdzie jest Erik. Natychmiast ruszyła by uwolnić przyjaciela. Po ucieczce zgodzili się na sojusz z X-Menami. Raven wcieliła się w Jean Grey, aby uwieść Wolverine'a, lecz on się zorientował. Później zmieniła się w Logana by uzyskać wejście do bazy Strykera. Szczepionki Mystique została złapana przez rząd, po tym jak chciała wykraść szczepionki na mutantów. Magneto uwolnił mutantów z więzienia. Jeden z policjantów wycelował w niego pistolet z szczepionką i strzelił, lecz Raven zasłoniła go swoim ciałem. Mystique zmieniła się w człowieka. Erik zostawił ją, uważając że nie jest już jedną z nich. Najprawdopodobniej odzyskała moce, ponieważ szczepionka nie działała długo. Ziemia-TRN414 Wczesne życie Raven została porzucona przez rodziców. Pewnego dnia włamała się do domu Charlesa Xaviera. Zmieniła się w jego matkę, ale ten o tym wiedział, gdyż umiał czytać w myślach. Dowiedziawszy się, że nie jest jedynym "innym" postanowił zaproponować włamywaczce zamieszkanie w domu jego rodziny. Gdy Charles wyjechał na studia w Oxfordzie, Raven wyruszyła z nim i zaczęła pracę jako kelnerka. X-Men Raven dołączyła do pierwszego składu X-Men, stworzonego przez jej przyjaciela, Charlesa Xaviera. Bardzo spodobała się ona Henry'emu McCoy'owi. Henry twierdził, że dzięki niej może odwrócić swoją mutację. Poprosił ją o próbkę krwi. Stworzył dzięki niej surowicę, ale zamiast anulować mutację, zwiększył ją. Zespołowi udało się zatrzymać Hellfire Club, ale został podzielony ponieważ Eric Lensherr uważał, że ludzie nie zaakceptują mutantów i postanowił stworzyć ugrupowanie Brotherhood of Evil Mutants, do którego przystąpiła Mystique. ŚMIERĆ Raven została zabita przez przypadek przez Phoenix, i przez jej śmierć Beast zszedł na złą drogę. Media Komiksy Filmy * X-Men (2000) w reżyserii Bryan'a Singera * X-Men 2 (2003) w reżyserii Bryan'a Singera * X-Men: Ostatni Bastion (2006) w reżyserii Brett'a Ratner'a * X-Men: Pierwsza klasa (2011) reż. Matthew Vaughn * X-Men: Przeszłość, która nadejdzie (2014) * X-Men: Apokalipsa (2016) * X-Men New Mutants (2019) * X-Men Dark Phoenix (2019) Seriale * Wolverine and the X-Men (2008-) * Super Hero Squad (serial animowany) * Mega Spider-Man (2012-) * X-men: Evolution Gry * LEGO Marvel Super Heroes * Marvel: Avengers Alliance * X-Men: Next Dimension Ciekawostki * Jej zdolności maskują i spowalniają proces starzenia się. * W kreskówce "Wolverine and X-men" okazało się, że ona i Wolverine byli parą przed usunięciem pamięci * Mutanci o takich zdolnościach nazywają się metamorfami. * Mystique jest bi-seksualna. * Mystique zawsze jest naga. Wszystkie "ubrania" jakie "nosi" są wytworzone przez jej zdolność de:Mystique en:Mystique es:Mystique nl:Mystique pt-br:Mística ro:Mystique Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Mutanci Kategoria:Czarne charaktery Kategoria:X-Men Kategoria:Brotherhood of Evil Mutants Kategoria:X-Factor Kategoria:Freedom Force Kategoria:Marauders Kategoria:X-Corps Kategoria:Dark X-Men Kategoria:Agenci Kategoria:T.A.R.C.Z.A Kategoria:Hellfire Academy Kategoria:Amerykanie Kategoria:Niebieskoskórzy Kategoria:Rudzi Kategoria:Homo/Bi-seksualne postacie Kategoria:Superzłoczyńca Kategoria:Wrogowie X-Men Kategoria:Hellfire Club Kategoria:Wrogowie Wolverine'a Kategoria:The Hand Kategoria:Telepaci Kategoria:Spoza Ameryki Kategoria:Austriacy Kategoria:Zmiennokształtni Kategoria:Z mistrzowskimi umiejętnościami walki Kategoria:Neutralni Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:1978 Debiuty postaci Kategoria:Członkowie X-Men (Ziemia-616) Kategoria:Postacie Ziemia-616 Kategoria:Członkowie Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division (Ziemia-616)